


Суббота

by Fire_Fox



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: Белый не успевает осознать и переварить происходящее, как в комнату врывается ураган. И лучше бы это был Чарли, но нет. Имя посетившему их дом урагану — Хлоя.
Relationships: Ice Bear & Chloe Park, Ice Bear/Chloe Park





	Суббота

  
\- Ты точно не хочешь принять обезболивающее?

Белый отрицательно мотает головой и сильнее прижимает к голове смоченное холодной водой полотенце. Противный дождь барабанит по крыше вторые сутки — конец лета на удивление паршивый. Резкий штормовой ветер поднимается каждые два часа и, кажется, готов сносить всё на своём пути. Неугомонные сигнализации соседских машин — уже привычный аккомпанемент, и Белый почти не обращает на него внимание. В минуты затишья, когда вместо ливня идёт обычная морось, невыносимо хочется спать. 

Белый думает, что головная боль мучает его именно из-за этого.

Гриз пожимает плечами, бросает простое «как хочешь» и снова утыкается в экран телевизора. Для разгара субботнего вечера (на часах всего лишь половина шестого) дома слишком спокойно. Белый смотрит в экран ноутбука, где открыта статья с забавными фактами про животных, и думает, что приготовить на ужин. Пан где-то в ресторане на свидании, но домой вернётся всё равно голодным, а если повезёт, ещё и в хорошем расположении духа, что в последнее время происходит всё реже. Скажет: «было здорово, но я не почувствовал связи между нами». 

Никто из братьев не скажет ему, что глубоко внутри себя он так и не отпустил Люси. 

Гриз съест всё, что увидит, и попросит ещё одну порцию, это уже аксиома. 

Белый при мыслях о еде чувствует приступ тошноты и сухость в горле.

Неожиданно бодрый стук в дверь заставляет парней вздрогнуть. Белый готов поклясться, что на губах брата на долю секунды заиграла торжествующая улыбка, не сулившая ничего хорошего. Поправка: ничего хорошего для всех, кроме самого Гриза, который любую свою идею считает гениальной.

Белый не успевает осознать и переварить происходящее, как в комнату врывается ураган. И лучше бы это был Чарли, но нет. Имя посетившему их дом урагану — Хлоя. 

Белый думает: только этого ему не хватало. 

Хлоя целует их обоих в щёки, вешает плащ, предварительно отряхивая его от воды, и с ногами запрыгивает на диван, устраиваясь в позу лотоса. У неё забавные носки с утятами, влажная чёлка, мокрые рукава и штанины и нездоровый (по мнению Белого) блеск в глазах. 

\- Рад, что ты ответила на приглашение, - улыбается Гриз, протягивая ей джойстик.  
\- Рада, что ты пригласил, - в тон ему отвечает Хлоя, под конец фразы переводя взгляд на Белого и ероша ему волосы правой рукой.

Зрительный контакт длится ровно десять секунд, во время которых Белый не дышит. Ему кажется, что Хлоя пытается что-то увидеть, просканировать его, чтобы убедиться в каких-то своих домыслах. От немых диалогов она переходит к действиям и протягивает бутылку с водой. То, что нужно.

\- Спасибо.

В ответ Хлоя подмигивает и поворачивается обратно к экрану как раз в тот момент, когда Гриз спрашивает, какого персонажа она хочет выбрать. Белый не вслушивается в их диалог. Он делает несколько мелких глотков и чувствует, что давление в висках постепенно ослабевает. Сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы догадаться: в воде размешано обезболивающее. Верная тактика, потому что Хлоя единственная, от кого Белый действительно готов принять заботу.

Хлоя единственная, кому он _позволяет_ о себе заботиться. 

Белый проваливается в дрёму под какой-то цифровой кулачный бой (файтинги не его жанр, стратегии куда интереснее) и заставляет себя вернуться в реальность спустя сорок минут, когда Гриз уходит на кухню делать им всем чай. Экран ноутбука уже давно погасший, игра выведена в главное меню, с улицы снова доносится шум разбушевавшегося ветра. 

Голова почти не болит.

Он отзеркаливает жест Хлои, совершённый ранее, - и зарывается пальцами ей в волосы. Хлоя довольно жмурится и почти урчит от того, как осторожны и нежны его прикосновения. Не хватает только ушей и хвоста, чтобы из неё получился полноценный котёнок. Мысль невинная и простая, но из Белого словно вышибает весь дух. Его рука замирает в её волосах аккурат на затылке, но Хлою это не смущает: она легко перехватывает его запястье своими пальцами и прикасается к нему губами. Столь же легко целует костяшки и прижимается к ладони щекой - буквально на пару секунд. 

Белому совсем не нравится погода, но открытое окно сейчас было бы очень кстати. 

Белый почти задыхается, потому что это девчачье тепло, эта невинная нежность по непонятной причине почему-то принадлежит ему. 

_Так не должно быть._

По ощущениям, где-то в рёбрах появляются и вмиг лопаются мыльные пузыри. Брызги, оседающие после них, отзываются приятными мурашками в области шеи, на плечах и вдоль позвоночника. 

В состоянии прострации Белый ещё раз взъерошивает Хлое волосы, чувствуя дрожь в пальцах, и с тихим выдохом откидывается обратно на диванную подушку. 

Запах бергамотового чая с лимоном ассоциируется у него с бесконечным уютом и правильностью. На короткое мгновение хочется, чтобы всё происходящее было температурным бредом после длительной прогулки под уличным дождём, но болеет Белый максимум три раза в год. И каждый раз организм приходит в норму за двое суток. Чёртов иммунитет. 

\- Чай с печеньками для страдающего младшего брата и неугомонной девочки-гения! - радостно врывается Гриз в повисшую тишину.   
\- Надеюсь, ты делал их не сам, - хихикает Хлоя.

Через десять секунд в неё прилетает декоративная мягкая подушка. Хлоя давится смехом, кидает её обратно в Гриза, и между ними начинается шуточная потасовка. Подумать только: взрослый парень (можно сказать, мужик) и шестнадцатилетняя девчонка гоняются друг за другом по огромной квартире, устраивают бои на подушках и постоянно пытаются пнуть друг друга. 

Белый не любит улыбаться, но сейчас не может (не хочет) сдерживаться. 

\- Что вы тут устроили?!

Пан промокший до нитки, замученный и очень-очень недовольный. Случайно прилетевшая в него подушка крепко зажата в левой руке. Градус шума резко падает.

\- Как это что? Веселье, конечно! - задорно отвечает Гриз. 

Пан закатывает глаза, стягивает с себя обувь и плащ и сердито топает в направлении своей комнаты. От промокших ног на полу остаются влажные следы, где-то в глубине квартиры громко хлопает дверь, и на несколько минут всё погружается в тишину. Спустя несколько минут Пан возвращается в гостиную, жадно съедает полтарелки печенья, выпивает две чашки чая (те самые, которые для Хлои и Белого) и садится на пол, прислоняясь спиной к дивану. 

\- Неудачное свидание? - осторожно интересуется Хлоя. Пан согласно кивает.  
\- Найдётся местечко для ещё одного игрока? - интересуется он извиняющимся тоном, сожалея о своей резкой реакции.  
\- Ещё как! - отзывается Гриз.

И в тот же момент целенаправленно кидает в него подушку. Под общий смех сумасшествие продолжается: погоня друг за другом перемешивается с подушечными боями. Белый решает подключиться и, выждав момент, кидает в Хлою средних размеров мягкую игрушку, лежащую на диване, - плюшевого медведя. 

Хлоя растерянно замирает, пытаясь понять, что это было, и позволяет Пану с Гризом скрыться в недрах темноты. Подушка прижата к груди, волосы растрёпаны, очки съехали на бок, свободная футболка съехала с одного плеча. Словно мультяшка, думает Белый, забавная и яркая в своей манере поведения. Заметив его довольную улыбку, Хлоя быстро подлетает к нему и осторожно целует в губы. 

\- Мой северный мишка. 

Белый довольно хмыкает, глядя ей в глаза. Хлоя задорно ему подмигивает, поправляет футболку и собирает волосы в небрежный хвост.

\- Как насчёт сыграть два на два? - спрашивает она.

Белый кивает и получает по голове той самой игрушкой, которую кинул в Хлою. Вот же наглая.

\- Парни, Белый в игре! - кричит она в темноту и резко срывается с места. 

Погода за окном продолжает ухудшаться. Белый думает, что уже давно надо было приготовить ужин (чёртова головная боль), но всегда можно заказать пиццу, и с чистой душой включает торшер.

Вечер только начинается.   



End file.
